Distance Makes Us Human
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: Jack/OC "I'm going to kill him." "That's vengeful." "I'm not a dainty girl who's going to be a goody hero!"
1. Chapter 1: Sleeping in a Pod?

(Jack/OC, Dex/Ben, other couples implied) The Chosen One who was destined by fate to become the hero she was born to be. She is sentenced to rigorous training and harsh ways of life to become the hero of the future and the past. Really? She's nothing like that. This "hero" would rather be the sidekick and only helps because she's asked to. However, the fate of all of Cartoon Network's Universe rests on her shoulders! It's time to step up to the plate, as she waits for her twin brother to awaken. But how long will that be? And can she hold off that long?!

* * *

---The Past---

She glared at the mirror with her cold, bright green eyes. She hated her reflection. But for now, she was "pretty" and just what Dex was asking for. Well, actually, her brother was, but he didn't wanna go anywhere without his twin. She was his more sane half.

"Dixie, stop staring. Hurry up and get up here."

Dixie sighed and then stretched. She got up, dusting off her brown, cargo pants with it's many pockets with her miscellaneous items. She snatched up her blue jacket off the back of the chair and made her way towards the lab she'd known from outside only. Dixie flipped her black hair away and quietly pushed the bookcase aside.

"Dex, she's here."

Dirk, Dixie's reason for being here, was smiling down at her from a perch on a broken computer. Dirk had kind of long hair for a boy. But he'd trimmed off most of it. His kind green eyes were quite the opposite of Dixie's harsh eyes. He wore a red shirt with a pair of headphones constantly around his neck. He wore black gloves with the fingers cut off and black jeans with a red pair of belts holding onto his upper left thigh. Dirk was much like Dixie when something horrible happens.

But at the moment, Dirk was same old Dirk, calm, collective, kind, sweet, and much of the gentleman.

"Dixie, this is your pod. I just need you to give me your finger prints, your signature, and some personal info." Dex held out two different pads. One was an electronic pad with a bunch of windows flashing. The other was a basic, writing pad. "When you're done, give a shout. I'm going to place Dirk in his pod."

Dirk jumped down and patted Dixie's shoulder. "See you on the other side, Di."

"Right," Dixie mumbled. She was signing the contract stating she was giving over personal info to Dexlabs. She finally put down the pen and pad. Now, she was waiting for the windows to stop. When they did, she put her left hand on the screen. It scanned her hand twice before accepting it. She put that down and waited. Dixie wasn't someone who would urge anyone to hurry.

Dex came around, eventually and stopped. "When--?"

Dixie just got up and put her coat on. "Whatever. When do I leave?"

"Erm, now." Dex started typing away at a key alter near a very round orb with a door. The door hissed open and showed Dixie what looked like an up-right bed with restraints.

"Dexter...."

"No worries, really." Dex smiled and adjusted his glasses. "It's only for when you arrive. I don't know how rough the ride will be. But the good thing is that I'll trigger the wake-up sequence when you get closer to your destination, because only you'll know if you need the support when you land." Dex smiled brightly. "I'll see you on the other side, Dixie WinterVampire."

Dixie rolled her eyes. "Stuff it and get this over with."

Dex closed up the pod and watched the power cells activate. He punched in the exact time he would like her to wake up. Not far from her brother's time. Dex watched the pods seal themselves and was also quite curious when the dry ice would need to be changed.

---inside the pod---

Dixie looked around her. Needle-tipped tubes were advancing towards her. She watched an oxygen mask fall on her face and felt the gentle puff of oxygen coming in. One of the needles jabbed her in the back of the neck and stayed there. Another was stabbed into her right leg. She flinched when another went into her left leg. There was one on either arm as well.

Dixie suddenly smelt something like vanilla and strawberries. But there was a soft, pungent odor just underneath that....

---outside the pod---

Dex's eyes widened. "No!"

He was too late. The system was malfunctioning. There was something _inside_ the machine. Dee Dee had triggered it when she'd pushed "the button" just now. He groaned. They were going to probably end up dead now. It was going to be all his fault....

---The Future---

Dex ran a hand through his hair. The green slime was coating the ground quite thickly now.

His greatest technological feat was also his greatest downfall now. Dixie and Dirk WinterVampire would be immune to the effects of Fuse's fusion matter. They would never have to face a fusion them. But he couldn't wake them.

The pods had been overtaken by Fusion Dexter, who was probably going to figure out how to open the pods. He would turn Dixie and Dirk. That was for sure.

Dex closed his eyes. Hero Square was going to be part of Fuse's domain soon. So was, eventually, Dexlabs. Dex looked at the sky. In four days, they would lose Hero Square for sure. Four days left to fight back.

Four days....


	2. Chapter 2: Awaken to This Strange World

---Dixie---

She groaned.

Her vision, her body, everything was groggy, painful, and somewhat enjoyable. She assumed something was wrong with her.

Until she realized she was leaning forward and the only thing supporting her entire weight was the oxygen mask and the needle on the back of her neck. She hissed and pulled away from the mask. The air....

That pungent smell came back, harsher and much worse than ever. She struggled to breath without choking.

The door was cracked open. She jammed her foot against it. It wasn't enough force so she braced her back against the lop-sided bed. Her hands gripped the straps that should've been around her upper arms and lifted her body off the ground. She raised both feet with her knees tucked in close. With a tremendous kick--

WHAM!

The door went flying off and the pungent smell was more like a background smell.

Dixie took a moment to gather her bearings before she poked her head out of the pod.

She kind of recognized Hero Square. Some of it, anyways. The grass was slimy and green. She could see the ground was uneven. Whatever was happening, she didn't like it one bit. It was nerve wracking.

Dixie saw someone running towards something that was glowing green. Jumping out of her pod, she landed on the green slime before taking off. As she ran, she felt her lungs contract and she coughed. She didn't stop. Something told her that person was in trouble, whoever it was.

She finally reached the plain and stopped.

Ben Tennyson was fighting a fusion material monster.

By reaction, Dixie pushed Ben aside when the fusion tried to eat his Omnitrix. She didn't understand what was happening, but she knew she had to help. Like most things, Dixie tried real hard at it without much effect, since her unarmed kick just knocked the fusion back about ten feet. She looked at Ben and he stared back.

"Who--?"

She jumped back as the fusion attacked again. Whatever it was, it was nasty and smelled like the harsh odor from the pod. She looked around and saw a rusty, bent metal tube from a water line. She reached out to pick it up, realizing it had a bunch of holes in it. She swung and the fusion was flung high. She watched it go and--

Ben, as Swampfire, destroyed it. He looked at Dixie. "Who are you?"

Dixie was about to answer when she coughed. Her lungs had contracted some of the mist from the exploded fusion. She doubled over before collapsing to the ground, choking and coughing up something green and clear. Her vision blurred and she blacked out.

---Dexlabs---

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dex, I'm sure."

"And she just came out of the pod and was there?"

"I saw something come out of the last pod, but I wasn't sure. I was gonna go investigate when she popped up. She saved my hide."

"Ben, do you even know who this is?"

"No, why, should I?"

"This is Dixie. Dixie and Dirk are the two I sent to the future many years back. He hasn't been seen and his pod vanished. Dixie's pod was unreachable after the initial attack! You found our secret weapon."

"Oh, that's dandy. Mind explaining, then, why you strapped her to a chair?"

Dixie's eyes flew open at that statement. Her first reaction was her best reaction. She struggled against the leather handcuffs that were holding her to the metal chair. Her shoulders were pinned back to the chair by a metal rod right around them. Her knees were strapped in by leather and her ankles were handcuffed to the legs of the chair. Her mouth wasn't gagged.

"What the--?"

"Calm down!" Dex cut in. He raised his hands. "It's okay. We're just trying to help you!"

"Help me? Then why am I strapped in?"

"Dixie, it's me, Dexter."

She suddenly stopped moving altogether. "Wait, little, three-foot-tall Dexter?"

"Well, erm, I'm older now, but yes. I used to be little."

Dixie slowly narrowed her eyes. "Why am I here?"

"You are in Hero Square, at the moment. It would seem that we need to reacquaint you with your surroundings. Ben can give you the load. I need to get to work preparing the antidotes for you." He paused, looking thoughtful before he turned back to Dixie and patted her forearm. "The antidotes are to keep you from getting infected like you did. It's not going to be many, just three." He waved to her and left.

Dixie glared daggers at Ben. "What's going on?"

---Fuse---

Dirk stirred in his sleep.

Fuse took on his human form and grinned evilly. That meant Dixie was back.

Dirk would be the key to turning Dixie to their side. If the twins were on their side, then he could destroy Dex and his resistance. All he needed was incentive to send Dirk out to greet his twin....

Dirk slowly opened his eyes and sat up. The green linens fell off his bare back. He looked up at Fuse. "My sister. My sister's come back. She's surpassed death." He looked out the "window" of his room at the world below. "She's just as confused as I am. I must let her see the light of your world. She won't have to worry about anything else." Dirk smiled. "Dixie will like it in your new world."


	3. Chapter 3: Rekindle Them Both

---Dexlabs---

Dixie was kneeling beside a table, her arms crossed over the table. She was watching a top spinning 'round and 'round.

Ben sighed and looked over his shoulder at Dex. "Think I shouldn't've told her about Dirk?"

"How else are we going to get her to understand this war?" Dex asked, nonchalantly. He was watching Dixie intently and, just like her, hadn't really moved much. He suddenly gasped.

Ben looked around. Dixie was standing and she had, by some miracle, picked up the top and was letting it spin on her knuckle. She started tossing it around like something out of the circus. She was spinning around herself and doing all kinds of strange tricks until the top wobbled and she set it down again.

"What was that?" Ben hissed.

Dex didn't answer at first.

Ben looked back.

Dex stood up, a smile on his face. "That's what Dirk meant. You see, Dixie used to be a bright, happy girl. Then it tuned out that her pesonality becme a persona. Her whole existance became about Dirk. Dixie was meant to compliment Dirk, the favor. Dixie and Dirk became polar opposites because of dear old daddy and mommy wanting Dirk to shine. Dirk told me, before I actually met Dixie a month before the jump, that Dixie was special."

"So, you think he meant special as in physically?"

"Yes. I'm glad to be proven wrong. I thought she was just another girl trying to act all tough. Now I see what he meant. Dixie is special in her talents."

"So~o...." Ben looked at Dex. "How is that going to help us get her to fight?"

"Not us, but someone who may understand her."

Ben's lightbulb went off and he snapped his fingers.

At the same time, they said; "Jack."

Dixie looked over her shoulder at them. She scooped up the top and, while it was still spinning, whacked Dex square in the face. "I'm not fighting. I told you that, nit-wit!"

"I know!" Ben quickly said. "But you haven't met someone we think might change your mind!"

---Dirk---

He was watching a top. It was something that Fuse had made for him.

It reminded him of Dixie.

He closed his eyes and then opened them again.

Dixie used to be able to be like a circus/ballerina/juggler with tops. She would mesmerize anyone and everyone with her moves. It was a long-forgotten memory, but it was fresh in Dirk's mind when a top would fling itself around.

Dirk blinked and saw an explosion from Sector V.

He glared daggers at the explosion's smoke plume. "Fuse! Send out more creatures. It would seem we're being out-matched again!"

"Dirk, calm down."

"I won't! They're keeping Dixie from me!"

---Dex and Ben---

Ben jumped over another broken chunk of land and slid away from the attacking fusion. He was about to announce that they should follow him when Jack leapt over his head and intercepted a sneak attack.

"JACK!"

The samurai ripped the air with his blade and saved Dixie, who'd been backed up against the wall. She noticed that the fusion had a strong enough exoskeleton that Jack's sword came spinning wildly towards her and stuck into the wall.

Jack didn't waste time and quickly switched to unarmed combat.

Dixie, fearing for Jack's life, yanked the sword free and threw it. The blade pierced the creature's soft spot. Dixie only had a moment's relief before she spun around to see one of them coming down on her. She coudn't face it and she was too surprised to do anything.

Dex kicked off the roof, begging that he would reach her in time. Ben switched to Big Chill and zoomed towards her, also begging to get her in time.

Neither did.

But Dixie was thankful she'd saved Jack's life.

His blade pierced the creature and saved her the trouble of dying.

The duo watched as Jack offered Dixie a hand up. The samurai and the heroine were staring at each other before they attacked again. Dex smiled and realized Dixie had found something to fight for, or so he hoped.

Dixie, on the other hand, was thinking that Jack was a noble person and she wouldn't need to fight him off. She could easily fall for him because she could "tell" that he was a gentle spirit and a kind heart. Maybe....

Maybe Dixie could fight for him.

---Dirk---

He watched the top waver, but keep going.

Was Dixie really going to fight on their side? His own twin was going to fight against what was right?

Dirk swun and the top smashed into the wall.

He was going to have to take away those that she held dear to get her back.


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Twisted

-Dexlabs-

Closing her eyes, she could still smell the freshly watered grass. She could hear the roar of applause from the crowd.

Dixie was back in her only haven.

Dex leaned on the console as Jack, Ben, Five, and he watched Dixie on the monitors.

Dixie lifted her hands, her fingers spread. With a flick of her hand, she was holding eight tops. Her eyes remained closed. Slowly, she tossed them, one at a time. She hit them with the inside of her feet and they were spinning all over her arms and shoulders. They were amazingly steady as she pirouetted to and fro.

She twisted into a jump and the tops were airborne. She caught them on her four knuckles. She gently rocked her hands and the tops were spinning faster. She tossed them just high enough that she could switch to her palms. Dixie's palms were being drawn on by the impressions of the spinning tops.

"Watch this part," Ben said, pointing.

Dixie wasn't moving, but the tops began to rise off her hands, as if levitating.

"There! Now that's amazing."

Five and Dex leaned in to take a closer look.

"How is she _doing_ that?" Five asked.

Dex saw it before anybody figured it out. "Dixie was infected long before we made the jump. She's got some of Fuse's material inside of her." He pointed at Dixie's slightly blue palms. "If it's been inside of her for nearly five years, then it's reasonable to believe she's got some power she won't understand herself."

"Does that mean...?"

Dex nodded. "I think more than fifty percent of the jumpers were infected. Dixie may be the first to show the signs of being infected."

Suddenly, Dixie's tops fell to the floor. They looked at the monitors and Ben sighed.

Dixie just stared down at the still tops. Her head finally lifted and she sat down, cross-legged. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it? Now what? Do you want to go again?" she asked the tops. She reached out and started to pick them up.

Jack turned away.

Five spoke up. "Is she _talking_ to them?"

Ben nodded. "She did that last time, too. They suddenly fall and she talks to them. I don't know what she's doing, but that's what she was up to earlier. Wait for this." Ben pointed.

Dixie suddenly lifted her hands and the tops came upright and followed her hands upwards, spiraling so fast they were blurred acorn shapes. There was a soft, green fog starting to emit from her down-turned palms as if they were being pulled from a fog machine. With a quick motion, the tops shot outward and hit the walls, virtually shattering the fog before falling along the floor. She sighed and sat down, curling up.

"Now _that_ is frightening."

"I can hear you!" Dixie shouted. "I know there's supposed to be more jumpers!" She stood up and dusted off her rear. "Look, if you're done, I need to answer nature's call!"

"What?" Ben and Dex asked.

Five smiled. "Nature's calling." She waved her hand. "Squeeze the lemon, use the loo, rest stop, bathroom break, use the can." She smiled. "She's good at using a different way of words. We'll let you out." Five walked away.

Jack, who was still quietly standing on the side, watched Dixie's eyes. Although dark and stern, he could see a softer line along the lines of her soul's path. He could feel something dark in her soul and a fear of something that was holding her down. Jack felt that strain, that need, but he didn't want to shoot it out of the dark. He wanted her to open up the way he'd learned to. Open up to the world at large and the friends who might be waiting for her.

-Dirk-

He looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly. "Hi, Fuse."

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes." He paused and then the smile dropped. "No. I'm worried. Dixie hasn't shown up anywhere. I'm worried she might not even be alive or free." He leaned on the table again. "I'm afraid they're using Dixie to find information on me."

Fuse smiled to himself. "Well, why don't we pay them a visit? They've taken her long enough."


	5. Chapter 5: Shattered, Shocked, and Sleep

Dixie was leaning on the slightly crooked pole while she waited for the two males.

Jack had volunteered Dixie for a project for Mandark. Because Jack had come along, Dixie had volunteered to put the project together while Jack and Mandark collected some of the things.

At the moment, Jack and Mandark were still collecting the objects. Dixie was just about to yawn when she spotted Jack returning. She pushed off the pole and waited for Jack. She felt her heart flutter again, but still was able to hold her breath and wait for him to do something.

Jack suddenly stopped and looked to his right.

Dixie followed his gaze and gasped. Still being unarmed, she had no way to fight a Fusion. Still, there was a parade of Painsaws and Dire Hydras and she was defenseless. She looked around and saw one of Mandark's rays lying nearby. She had to make up her mind...

"Dixie!"

She dove for the ray and grabbed the ray off the grassy lawn. When she came up, she used it more as a battering ram than a shotgun. She swung at the first Painsaw and it reeled back, but they were coming closer and closer.

Dixie stepped further back as her fingers found the trigger. She raised it right into a Painsaw's face and fired. The Painsaw reeled back, exploding into Fusion Matter. She saw the green stuff spreading towards her and she jumped out of the way. It hissed and fizzed all over the place. Dixie's eyes widened.

"Not as sharp a shot as dear old brother, right, it?"

Dixie turned her head, her eyes were wide as her eyes fell upon a green-looking Eduardo. She was about to back down when-

"Get back!"

Dixie couldn't move, her instincts told her not to go anywhere. Instead, she made a fist on the end of the shotgun. The green Eduardo approached her. Just a bit closer and she lifted the shotgun. There wasn't any way she could knock him back, but if she could by Jack an extra ten seconds, it was worth it.

Jack, on the other hand, was slicing his way through the Painsaws and Dire Hydras. "Dixie! Get back! Run back!"

There was a cry of pain from Dixie before she threw the shotgun.

Jack saw it soar in an arch and land in the middle of the commotion. For a moment, he wasn't sure what it did, but he saw a spark and he ducked behind the Painsaws.

Shrapnel flew in every direction and Jack witnessed the death of nearly twenty Fusions. When he stood up, the Fusion Matter splatter was pretty contained for a shatter blast like that.

"Jack!"

He turned to see Dexter and Computress with Blossom and Bubbles as company.

"Dixie-"

There was a scream so painful, it was like murder happening right before their eyes.

Jack wiped around and raised his blade. "Dixie has procured danger."

Dixie, in the midsts of it all, was struggling for air. She was being crushed around the neck by the green Eduardo. She opened her left eye, her slightly red hands still gripping Eduardo's wrist. She raised her right foot and virtually crushed it into Eduardo's face. He released her and she began to fall. She coughed for just a moment before she landed like a cat.

Raising her steely eyes to look at Eduardo, she noticed the other Fusions advancing on her. She hissed at them before she climbed to the top of the pole she'd been leaning on earlier. At the top, she swung onto her right hand. It gripped the end of the pole. She had to hold it.

She slowly let her left arm ease out, as well as her right leg. It gave her more space to balance. The blood running down her right arm didn't matter, the slime that was slowly coming up the pole didn't matter, what mattered was when Eduardo tried to knock her off.

Which happened...

Dixie went back to her performance roots and pushed off from the pole. She twisted through the air and landed quietly inside the collection of Heroes. She still held her arms out like a swan in her crouching position before her hands touched the dirt. She finally breathed hard.

"We have to get Dixie back, she's our top priority," Blossom said.

Jack agreed. Reaching down, he scooped her up, holding her in one arm while he kept his blade out. He gently turned and started to run back towards Hero's Square.

"Jack."

"Yes?"

"I'm too tired to stay awake. Wake me when..." Dixie's voice trailed off as her eyes closed and she took two fistfuls of his yukata. She was holding on for dear life, it seemed. But her face was peaceful and blood-stained.

Jack had to look away to keep from saying something to the already asleep hero-to-be.


	6. Chapter 6: Awake to Realize

There was an echoing silence as they waited for the surgery to finish.

Jack had seen the scans of Dixie. There were millions of pieces of shrapnel from past injuries and the present ones. She was going to bleed out internally if they couldn't save her.

And Jack felt responsible for that.

He turned away and touched the blood on his chest. She had held onto him until they could stabilize her. When she had finally let go, they had sedated her. But the way her hands trembled made Jack feel like he should've done _some_thing to help her.

He walked away. It was his fault one of the Jumpers was going to die.

"Hey, Jack."

He looked at another Jumper. "Yes?"

"Stay. Maybe she needs you. All the Jumpers pulled back to safety to wait for news." The Jumper smiled brightly as she stood up. "Besides, it's a collective gasp when a Jumper get's damaged so badly. We all wait to hear news. Maybe you should too."

He shook his head. "Dixie was in my care and I let her get hurt." He looked away. "What could I do to help?"

"Jack," the Jumper was starting to say when an alert went out. "Shoot!"

There was an attack on one of the unprotected zones. The Jumpers who had come took off, snatching weapons and gear as they ran out. Jack watched them go.

"Jack, she was right. The Jumpers are all connected. What happens to one, happens to all." Dex was standing outside the door, blood on his coat. "Dixie's in the clear. She needs more time, though. Computress is running a full scan to be sure Dixie's fully in the clear."

Jack nodded and turned away. "Then I should help the Jumpers."

"Me, too!" Five got up. "Could be fun. Besides, we owe Dixie one victory."

Jack and Five took off and Dex looked at the closed door. "Dixie, pull through. We need you to bring Dirk back. He's tainting the Jumper's ability to know right from wrong."

-Dirk-

He roared in disapproval. "You _failed_ to bring her back?" He grabbed Eduardo's horns and threw him away. "You're useless! If she can't come here, then she'll be taken away! She'll be turned into a soldier!"

Fuse grabbed Dirk's wrist. "Come, Jack wants to take you to see her. He's found her."

Dirk's eyes widened. "Then... can I change her?"

"It seems they are incapable of such. I would suggest you do it yourself. Don't let the Jumpers take you as a soldier, either. You're very important to the rebirth of the world."

Dirk nodded and saw Jack. He smiled and came up to Jack. "Thanks for being so nice."

He shrugged. "I just thought it would help our hero. C'mon, let's see if we can't get you something more to _their_ liking." He lead Dirk away.

-Dixie-

She groaned and thrashed about.

The pod she'd been placed in was holding her in a clean, controlled environment. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. It hurt to sleep in one direction for too long.

They were all vigilant. They didn't want her to suffer alone. They were calling out to her with their strength. They were holding her hand as she fell and braced her from falling. They were all around her.

She'd heard them all calling her, begging her to be okay. Begging her to survive for their sakes. Letting her know they were there to help her.

"Dixie," they would say, "come back and fight with us. Help us fight the good fight."

She suddenly opened her eyes and felt the cold restraints on her arms and the sheer glass between her and the outside world. She began to yell and struggle harder. She could see monitors and tubes and wires and not a soul in her small window.

Her legs weren't restrained and she started kicking the metal that covered her lower half from the world.

Suddenly, she saw Dex and Jack looking into her pod. Dex turned away, his purple glove pressed to the glass, and yelled something inaudible to her.

Tears welled up in her tear ducts and she screamed again. She threw her shoulders back and forth, tried to stop the pain in her wrists, kicked at the lid to her torture.

There was a hiss and the restrains released her and the lid parted where glass met metal. She pulled herself out of the capsule and tore the wires and tubes off her body. She kept brushing at her arms, like something was crawling all over her. She was backing away from the capsule.

Her pure white shirt was stained with tiny drops of blood from her ripping the needles out of her arms and legs. She looked like a scared child as she fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Dixie!" Dex threw a warm blanket over her shoulders. "Dixie, what's the matter?"

"They're talking. I can't hear anything. They won't stop talking! They wont leave me alone!" She covered her ears. "Who are they? I've never heard so many voices before!"

Jack knelt down and held out his hand to help her to her feet. "Dixie, they are the Jumpers. The ones Dexter froze until they were to be released. You were the last to Jump and the last to Wake." He tucked the blanket into her fist so it remained shut. "You may not be strong enough according to Computress, but-"

"Jack!"

He silenced Dex. "We have discovered your brother is with the Fusions. We believe you can talk him out of fighting against us."

Dixie's fist relaxed and the blanket crumpled at her bare feet. "He's alive?" she whispered.

"Alive and killing," Ben muttered. "He's got a killing streak."

"A what?"

"Oh, right." Ben scratched the back of his head. "In combat, a killing streak is how many you send back to Grim's Regen-Ports. Regeneration or Respawn Points that allow Jumpers to revive themselves."

Dixie's hands were clenched as fists and she grabbed Jack's wrist. "Where? I want to help."

"You can't help, is the point." Ben and Dex moved aside to allow Buttercup through. "You'll only hinder us if he tries to persuade you."

Dixie made a fist again and walked right up to Buttercup. She swung and knocked the girl out of her floating state. She raised the fist between them. "So? You think I'm that weak?"

"What will you do if he tries to persuade you to become a Fusion?"

Dixie turned on Dex. "What else can I do? I'm going to kill him."

"That's vengeful."

"I'm not a dainty girl who's going to be a goody hero!" She grabbed Dex and pulled him close to her face. "You listen to me. I'm going to take back my brother with my own two hands. Even if I have to destroy him with my two hands."

"You can't destroy-"

"I know!" Dixie released Dex. She marched over to Buttercup. Raising her hand, she touched her chest. "But if it means that the Jumpers can be safe again, then I'll make the sacrifice! I'm not about to be the goody hero and do what's _right_! I'm going to do what's _fair_!"

"Fair enough." Ben smiled. "Take Jack. The two of you can lead the Jumpers to Dirk. You guys still have the twin sense." He helped Dex up. As he dusted off the shoulders of the lab coat he looked at Dixie. "Just don't get destroyed yourself. A Fusion you isn't as bad."


	7. Chapter 7: Finally Met

Dixie was perched on a high place in the armory, watching them.

The Jumpers that were selected were more than enough, but Dixie had a feeling she needed something to protect herself with, should she need to protect herself.

"Dixie?"

She turned to see Ben. "Yes?"

"You don't always have to be so tough." He smiled warmly at her. "Sometimes, the best we can be is all we could've been. Dex isn't always so tough, you know." He leaned on the side of the wall of battering tools as he watched Jack and the Jumpers. "I know you want to be tough for Jack's sake, but try not to be too harsh."

Dixie sighed. "How do I know I'm strong enough with all of my emotions?"

"You were strong enough to evade most of Fusion Edguardo's attacks." Ben pointed at her still bandaged hand. "You have to admit, that even with all that's happened to you, you've still got a fighting spirit."

Dixie raised her hand and stared at her palm. The white linen was stained with a splotch of brown from the last of her blood and fusion matter. "But that was sheer luck. I used the skills meant for entertainment to evade a devastating blow. If Jack hadn't come by, I would've been toast. Squashed to a bloody sack of bones."

Ben grabbed her ankle. "Hey, what super hero do you know that can hold their balance on a thin rod for that long _AND_ survive a destructive force like a Fusion?"

"You."

Ben made a face. "I mean, _normal_ super heroes. I don't count since I'm part alien."

"I'm part coward," Dixie said. "Part coward, part entertainer, part girl, and not enough hero. I've got the feeling of killing. I want to tear my brother to shreds for what he's done."

Ben's hand fell away from Dixie.

"But he's still my brother. These Jumpers are so much better at this life than I am. I want to go back to my old life. Where nobody noticed me. Where I was the invisible girl that sits at the back of the class." She looked up at Jack. "The little coward who hides behind a strong facade and wishes the strong boys like her."

Ben smiled inwardly. "Well, prove yourself. I'm sure Jack would like that."

Jack walked up to the six-foot shelf of bats and swords. "Are you ready to depart?"

She sighed and jumped down. "As ready as can be expected."

"Oh! That reminds me why I'm here." Ben dug into his pockets and pulled out two disks. "This is your nano Jack. You could use his abilities." He handed her the dark gray disk. "And this is the armor we custom designed for your flexibility and agility." He smiled brightly. "It should help you."

She pressed the button on the silver disk and the armor formed over her body. It was unique to her own personality. Black lined the red shoulder pads, shin guards, arm guards, chest plate, and boots. Dark blue etched the cloth around her torso and arms as dark brown etched her lower half.

"I feel like one of those silly magical girls in their getup." Dixie shrugged. "Whatever."

-Dirk-

He brought the blade down and watched as another Jumper returned to the respawn. The rage was evident in his eyes as he surged after a retreating Jumper. His red-lined, black armor was held to his body via his red top and black bottom. His boots were black with a blue sole.

He was going to make his sister see the right path. No matter how many he had to take down in his wake.

"Dirk?"

He spun about and saw Dixie standing there.

She was dressed in armor that mirrored his. But the way her steely eyes were turned on him gave him the feeling, the sensation, of being taken down a notch. "Dirk, what have you done?"

"Dixie!" His face brightened.

She jumped down, from the wrecked house he'd destroyed. When she rose, it was graceless and more aggressive than he remembered. "Dirk, what did you do here?"

He blinked. "Dixie, it's me, your brother."

She flicked her blade's sharp edge to his chin. "Don't make me repeat myself. You and your monsters are destroying homes. People still live around here, you know."

Dirk shook his head. "No, you don't understand! They were in my way. I wanted to find you. I wanted to show you something!" He smiled and reached out to grab her hand...

Jack came down with the troop of Jumpers. They stood behind Dixie. "Take your hand away from her."

Dixie touched Jack's forearm with her right hand. "No. He's mine. He doesn't want to listen to reason, do you, Dirk? You've made up your mind."

"I see you've made up yours as well." His eyes darkened. "I can't control how much damage you take."

Dixie smiled. "Don't intend to make you pay for it."


	8. Chapter 8: Pain For the Lonely?

Dirk raised his blade as Dixie twisted around. She whipped the end of her rifle to take out Dirk's air-borne attack with ease.

Behind her, Jack and Fusion Edguardo were going at it.

Dirk noticed her concern for her fellow fighter. He smirked and pulled a rifle out of his little bag of tricks. He flipped it over and fired at Jack.

But it was intercepted by another Jumper, who gladly took the blow. He gave Dixie a thumbs up before surging after another Fusion.

Dixie withdrew from Dirk and ran after Jack, who was in danger of Fusion Edguardo and Fusion Jack.

"JACK!"

He looked up at her and she threw her rifle so it virtually did a head-shot to Fusion Jack. She landed between the two and got onto her hands. Lifting her torso, she used her feet to do a spinning kick before landing on her feet beside Jack. "Sorry."

"Not to worry." He raised his own weapon. The blade was still quite clean for combat.

Dixie suddenly touched Jack's wrist. "Throw me. I think I can intercept them."

"What do you mean?"

Dixie smiled warmly at Jack. "I trust you, Jack. If you can throw me high enough, I can take out some of these Fusions and Fusion Jack." She released Jack.

"No." Jack touched her shoulder. "Dirk is your responsibility. Let us handle the rest of them." He suddenly covered her as a rain of Fusion matter spewed from a Jumper's explosive tactics.

The Jumper giggled and waved at her companions. "Sorry! Couldn't help it. There were so many of them."

Jack looked down at Dixie, who was breathing deep. She lifted her chin and gave Jack a reassuring glance before she used him to get into the air. Jack didn't mind, but he was still worried about her.

Dixie twisted through the air and landed on Dirk's blade, forcing it down. Slowly, she lifted her foot and kicked him across the face, making him twist back. Dixie snatched up the blade and twisted it around her body so it was behind her back. She didn't feel like fighting Dirk.

Not in the slightest.

"Dixie!" Dirk lunged at her.

Dixie brought her free hand into her body and across. With a quick swipe, she lashed out and something like the Fusion slime whipped out and lashed out. It stung across Dirk's face and he reeled back as Dixie looked at her palm. Was she infected?

Dirk didn't waste time. He lunged at her, raising both arms. He brought them down and virtually shattered Dixie's concentration. He had brought his hands down on her shoulders and collar bone. The impact caused a crater around them, shattering the earth into huge chunks that stuck up in all kinds of directions.

Jack and the Jumpers turned around. Jack's heart fell through the floor.

-DexLabs-

"NO!" Dex slammed his open palms on the console.

"What?" Ben turned around.

Dex felt the tears well up. He hadn't thought that a Jumper would attack a Jumper! They'd kill each other...

"DEX!" Ben ran over and grabbed Dex's arms. "Dex, what...?"

When he looked up, he got his answer.

The dust wasn't settling yet. Still, there it was.

Dixie and Dirk's signatures were faint, like they were dying...


	9. Chapter 9: May Not Awake

Dixie's hand came to the top of a piece of debris. She pulled herself out as the green Fusion slime began to coat her. She collapsed beside the crater, breathing heavily.

Jack dashed for her. He was calling her name.

Dixie couldn't hear him. Her eyes were closed from the green all over her. She reached across her body and grabbed her right side. She rolled over and got to her knees. She stumbled to her feet and took two steps forward when she opened her good eye to see Jack.

But it didn't last long. She twisted around and grabbed Dirk's outstretched arm. She pinned him down and stared at him.

Dirk struggled, but he'd lost his will to fight again. He finally collapsed and began to cry.

Dixie didn't know why. Still, she tried to get up again.

A few stumbled steps and the world grew cold and dark. She was falling forward, into someone's arms...

-DexLabs-

Dirk looked up when Jack offered him a glass of water. He took it willingly, his blanket falling off his shoulders. "Thanks," he whispered hoarsely.

Jack nodded and returned to handing out water to the Jumpers.

Everyone was rattled, including Dex, when they discovered how weak Dixie's heart had become. They were awaiting the news from Dex, Ben, or Five.

Inside the surgical room, Dex was struggling to stop the Fusion from taking over Dixie's body. He knew it was going to be a lot of struggling on Dixie's end.

He looked up at Gwen. Gwen shook her head. "She's still not stabilizing. Dex, what if we can't help her?" Gwen looked down at Dixie's strained face and the sweat that glistened on her face. She looked more worn down than Gwen remembered. "Dex, she's not going to die, is she?"

Dex didn't answer, he kept working with Computress to siphon out the Fusion slime and replace it with blood. In the meantime, Computress was also doing some laser surgery to help restore Dixie's heart to a useful state.

Computress suddenly reeled. "Dex, are you aware that she's..."

Dex looked up. "What is it?"

Computress looked at Dex. "Dex, she's got a hole in her heart."

Dex took a deep breath and looked at Five. "Can you bring Dirk in here?"

"What about Jack? I've never seen him so like this. He was almost upset to the point of hysteria." Five just stared at Dex.

Dex sighed. "Fine. But don't tell them why."

When Five opened the door, she noticed Dirk get up right away. Jack was leaned against the wall near the exit. "Dirk, Jack, can you come in here for a moment?"

They both came in as the Jumpers got more antsy.

Jack resisted jumping close to Dixie, as Dex and Computress were still working on her.

There was a moment of silence before Professor Utonium turned around and smiled at them. "Hey, c'mon in." He got up and changed out a bag of nearly empty blood. "Dex."

Dex turned to Dirk. "Dirk, I need to know, did you know that she had a heart condition?"

"Yes." Dirk made fists at his sides. "She asked me not to tell anyone. She said she wouldn't do anything strenuous."

Jack kept a blank face.

Dex nodded. "Okay. Well, that heart condition may be the death of her." He rubbed his chin against his shoulder as he approached the two. "Jack, Dirk, I need your help. I don't think she's got the will to fight back, can you just do what you can to help her?"

Jack and Dirk both agreed. Jack touched Dirk's shoulder before he left.

Dirk went to Dixie and pulled a small top out of his pocket. It was painted red and blue with a white handle. He put it in her hand and closed her fist about it. Leaning down, he gave his sister a little hug before he, too, left the room. Before he closed the door, he looked back at her. "Be strong, Di. You were always tough enough."

As the door closed, Computress and Dex continued their work.

Dixie was in the hands of her surgeons. It was up to her will to fight and their skills to save her.


	10. Chapter 10: Make Ready?

Dex was standing in the doorway, the light illuminating the steel floor. He was going to have to break the news to someone. Might as well be them first...

He sighed deeply and made his way through the tangle of Jumpers to Dirk and Jack, who were still wide awake, despite everyone sleeping around them. Jack looked up, followed by Dirk.

The duo watched him carefully, but Dex gave them nothing. He gestured for them to follow him.

Dirk got up and followed Dex before Jack came over.

He let them into the room and closed the door behind them.

Dirk looked at Dex, who went to the curtain surrounding a bed. "Is she...?"

"She's alive." Dex pushed the curtain aside.

Computress, Professor Utonium, and Five were all standing around checking her machines. Gwen was holding onto Dixie's right hand, the top still in her left, all of them were not really looking at anything but Dixie.

Dixie's eyes were bandaged, her torso was covered by cloth. Her mouth was drawn open by a breathing tube. She looked like a car had hit her and taken her out. She quietly breathed in with the machine, and out with the weight of her chest.

Dirk slowly lowered his gaze as he walked closer. "Is it safe?" he asked Gwen.

Gwen nodded and stepped aside for Dirk. "Here, take her hand." Gwen was quiet as she moved aside to let Dirk closer. She noticed Jack looked unreadable and somewhat concerned, at least in his eyes. She nodded to him and moved aside to let the warrior come closer.

She turned around at the door before closing it softly behind her.

Gwen breathed a sigh when she noticed Ben in the corner, watching her with his intense hazel eyes. "What?"

"Is she going to survive?"

"I don't know." Gwen looked through the window pane in the door. "She's not very responsive to anything other than physical contact. She's kind of comatose and kind of catatonic. We're not sure what to do with her."

-Five-

She pushed off the wall as she took notice of the other KND members walk through the door. "Any news?" was all they asked.

Five shook her head. "Nothing yet. They think she'll improve if she makes it through the night. Making it through the night is a top priority right now. We don't know how well she'll do with the antibiotics."

One just sighed and scratched his head. "We've got no choice but to hold out the Fusions while the Jumpers recover from the blow." He looked at the KND that were in the clubhouse. "Kids Next Door! Emergency meeting on the Moon Base!"

Five nodded and looked down at her slightly trembling hands.

This was going to be bad. REAL bad.

-Professor Utonium-

He pushed open the door to DexLabs and noticed that there were several of the Network's characters. They were all gathered about the large monitor along with some of the older Jumpers, the one's who knew how to move on from losing one of their own.

"Good, Utonium's arrived." Numbuh One nodded to the Professor. "Now, we're all here, so, we can get started."

"On what?" Utonium asked as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup floated down beside him.

"What we're going to do while majority of our Jumpers are out. We can't fight Fuse without the help and support of all the Jumpers. Since only one percent of them are still up and about, we need to figure out how to keep the Fusion at bay until Dirk or Dixie can come back to battle."

Utonium nodded and situated himself with the gang. He looked around and noticed some very familiar faces.

Hex was using Mojo as a leaning post, the Delightful Kids from Down the Lane were whispering with Ben and Gwen while Kevin was sizing up Utonium.

This was going to take some effort...


	11. Chapter 11: Matters of Heart

Utonium had come up with the plan of attack. It would work real well.

But they needed Dirk for it to go off.

Jack was standing behind Dirk. Dirk had fallen asleep, but nobody had told him that Dixie was still not capable on her own.

Dirk wasn't what Jack was there for. He looked right at Dixie's still face. How the bandages covered her piercing eyes, how the tube pulled her mouth open. How the wires came out from beneath the blanket. He didn't care that her hand had slacked on the top. He didn't care that Dirk was the only other visitor she had.

Jack cared wether or not Dixie would even live much longer.

"Jack?"

He turned to see Ben.

Ben just smiled and came around the bed to stand before Dirk and Jack. He reached over and touched Dirk on the crown of his head. "Hey, get up."

Dirk stirred and raised his head, resting his chin on his elbow. "What's up?"

"We need you out on the battlefield." Ben didn't smile that time. "It's for the safety of everyone here."

"Why?"

Ben sighed and put his hand in Dixie's left, gently pushing the top into Dixie's hand. "We'll have to tell you something important later. For now, we need you to help us get back at Fuse for what he's done." Ben looked right at Dirk. "I know you want her to be safe, but if Fuse does get passed the older Jumpers, then she won't even be safe to be around."

Dirk nodded and gave Dixie a quick glance. "I'll help." He stood up and put his hand on Dixie's shoulder. "You'll be okay, I promise." He gave her a little hug and walked out of the room.

Jack glared at Ben and crossed his arms. "You did not tell him."

Ben came to stand in front of Jack and looked out the door. "She's brain-dead. What am I supposed to tell him? His sister's long-gone. None of the Jumpers feel it yet begause they're not all totally connected." Ben looked down at Dixie. "You might as well say goodbye now. We're not even going to try to make her better. Just be ready. Fuse will use her to get at us."

Jack nodded and waited for Ben to close the door before he slowly lowered himself into the chair. He had to take deep breaths to still his rappid heart. Finally, he looked up at Dixie and tried to find words. Nothing came out, so, he just sat there, his elbows propped on his knees. He gently pressed the knuckles on his thumbs to his lips and closed his eyes. There wasn't anything else he could do but hope Ben and Dex were wrong.

-Dex-

He gawked at Ben. "You didn't... tell me you're joking!"

Ben shrugged. "I did. Really, I did."

Dex punched Ben in the arm. "Oh, I hate you right now. You just had to tell Dirk that Fuse was on his way!" Dex threw his hands up in frustration. "Forget you!" He grabbed the radio connection and hit the "ALL" button. "This is Dexter, all Jumpers please report to DexLabs for an emergency meeting." He turned to Ben as he put the unit down. "I really wish you hadn't told him."

Ben held out his hand. "Dex, I'm sorry."

"Don't." Dex turned away and started doing his usual "be busy" that he used to avoid his frustration.

Ben sighed and put his arm around Dex's. "I'm sorry. He asked me. I had to say something."

Dex ignored him and kept working on trying to calm down.

Ben sighed and turned Dex around. "I know you're mad. You can't hide that from me, Dex. I know you too well. If you're furstrated, let it out. Scream and yell at me. Punch me. Do something to let it out."

Dex clenched a fist. "Ben."

Ben let him go. He knew that tone. "Dex, I-"

Dex acutally drew his hand back and made contact with Ben's cheek. Dex glared down at Ben, a tear in his eye. "You don't know how many times I came so close to losing it!" He grabbed Ben's shirt-front and threw him aside. "You'd never know. You don't have any siblings. You don't know how it feels to know your only family could be taken away."

Ben rubbed his cheek. "Dex, I-"

Dex turned away and leaned on the console. "Ben, I need to know something."

Ben didn't speak.

Dex sighed deeply, his eyes closed. He slowly raised his head. "Do you ever think about dying?"

Ben knew why Dex was asking. He ran over and put his arms around Dex's neck. "Don't. Not now." He turned him around and gave him a gentle kiss before he smiled, a bit of his bloody nose dripping onto his lips. "Even if you do die, I'm right here to hold you until the end."

Dex didn't say anything.

There was a long silence where Dex just kept his hands on Ben's elbows and Ben kept his right hand on Dex's neck and the other on his shoulder. Suddenly-

WHACK!

Ben stumbled back and blinked back the stinging tears. "Dex!"

Dex, who's hand was still on the cross just sighed. "You got blood on my nose." He rubbed it off and smiled. "I hate you."

"I love you, too." Ben patted Dex on the head. "Let's get him."

Dex nodded and watched Ben leave. Ben telling Jack wasn't hard. Ben telling Dirk was worse. Dex knew how to handle Jack with soft subjects like feelings and connection with people. Dirk was an easy person to understand, when he wasn't being frustrated by his sister's turn-over.

Moreover, Dirk might be feeling the sting of believing Fuse all this time.


	12. Chapter 12: The First Phase

Dirk looked around. "I'm right here! Fuse!"

Fuse slowly walked forward, his eyes glowering at Dirk. "You return empty handed. Where is she?"

Dirk made a fist before he smirked at Fuse. "She's dying. If I give her enough time, she'll survive." He pointed right at Fuse. "You lied to me. I saw the truth in her eyes. When I slammed her to the ground, I saw her conviction. I saw the truth!" He touched his stomach. "I saw that the Jumpers need a clear head. I heard them thinking of plans of attack. I know that they like to get together as a group. If Dixie survives, I want her to witness your downfall!"

Fuse just smiled. "Really? You saw the truth?" A laugh escaped him. "The truth is that the strong survive! The weak tremble before us. We are gods. You are scum."

Dirk gritted his teeth. "Scum? I'm not scum. I'm human. Just human. Nothing extraordinary. Nothing anymore." He slowly lowered his head and stared at his hands. The trembling of the rage building in him made his eyes widen. "I used to be a strong warrior. I used to have the world at my fingertips. I could do anything. Be anyone." He looked up, clenching his fists. "I can only be human now. Nothing special. Just something natural."

"Don't kid yourself boy!" Fuse's smile had turned into an ugly frown. "You're nothing more than scum on the bottom of my shoe. You're the dirt you bury your dead in. You can't be anything better than that. We are the gods!" He made a huge wave of green slime from nothing. "You were just a pawn. Your sister was my queen on the board! Now that you've taken her out, I need my pawn back."

Dirk took one step back. His eyes grew darker and now he understood why Dixie fought so hard. Fuse was a master at twisting words. He was the perfect image of a liar, of the perfect man of evil. He knew that she was right to fight so hard and do so much for him.

Jack suddenly threw his blade. It went spiraling over Dirk's head. It struck through the wave.

Two more blades went spiraling through the wall and it split it into a mist of green.

Dirk shot his hand out, pointing right at Fuse. "Get him!"

Jumpers went flying from behind barricades. There was many places that Fusions came out of. There were some nasty looking creatures, but Dirk was prepared for a fight.

His determination was felt through all the Jumpers, and Dirk smiled. It was evident in his face that they were all happy to take down Fuse, in different manners, but still take him down for Dixie and the safety of the Cartoon Network society.

Jack closed his eyes and let his head rest against the wall.

He heard the soft whisper and smiled to himself. "Are you tired of fighting?"

"No," he said. He smiled outwardly. "You are still here, are you not?"

Jack rose to his feet. It was Dee Dee's voice. In the short two years since her death, she'd always been a lingering person from a time when peace was more of a vision that a word. But she was also the thing that bonded Jumpers to the law of renewal. She allowed them a passage back to life via Grim's portals.

"Dixie is still sick. But she does have a fighting chance if enough of their grit reaches her." Dee Dee smiled to Jack. "Are you tired of fighting?"

Jack looked down at his drawn blade. "Truth be told, I am tired of everything. Nothing mattered until she woke."

"Remember, there's more problems that solutions." Dee Dee smiled. "That's what she's proven to you, isn't it?"

Jack closed his eyes and nodded. "She has proved that we have got more Jumpers in danger, but they will all have a fighting chance. She and Dirk did not. But the courage she has shown will allow us to help those Jumpers in the first step of their journey." He looked up at the green sky. "If she wakes up, I will ask that she stays by my side."

"Ah, love."

Jack made a face before he peeked around. "As long as this plan works, there will be no danger of loss."


	13. Chapter 13: The Misty Fog

Dirk looked around. "I'm right here! Fuse!"

Fuse slowly walked forward, his eyes glowering at Dirk. "You return empty handed. Where is she?"

Dirk made a fist before he smirked at Fuse. "She's dying. If I give her enough time, she'll survive." He pointed right at Fuse. "You lied to me. I saw the truth in her eyes. When I slammed her to the ground, I saw her conviction. I saw the truth!" He touched his stomach. "I saw that the Jumpers need a clear head. I heard them thinking of plans of attack. I know that they like to get together as a group. If Dixie survives, I want her to witness your downfall!"

Fuse just smiled. "Really? You saw the truth?" A laugh escaped him. "The truth is that the strong survive! The weak tremble before us. We are gods. You are scum."

Dirk gritted his teeth. "Scum? I'm not scum. I'm human. Just human. Nothing extraordinary. Nothing anymore." He slowly lowered his head and stared at his hands. The trembling of the rage building in him made his eyes widen. "I used to be a strong warrior. I used to have the world at my fingertips. I could do anything. Be anyone." He looked up, clenching his fists. "I can only be human now. Nothing special. Just something natural."

"Don't kid yourself, boy!" Fuse's smile had turned into an ugly frown. "You're nothing more than scum on the bottom of my shoe. You're the dirt you bury your dead in. You can't be anything better than that. We are the gods!" He made a huge wave of green slime from nothing. "You were just a pawn. Your sister was my queen on the board! Now that you've taken her out, I need my pawn back."

Dirk took one step back. His eyes grew darker and now he understood why Dixie fought so hard. Fuse was a master at twisting words. He was the perfect image of a liar, of the perfect man of evil. He knew that she was right to fight so hard and do so much for him.

Jack suddenly threw his blade. It went spiraling over Dirk's head. It struck through the wave.

Two more blades went spiraling through the wall and it split it into a mist of green.

Dirk shot his hand out, pointing right at Fuse. "Get him!"

Jumpers went flying from behind barricades. There was many places that Fusions came out of. There were some nasty looking creatures, but Dirk was prepared for a fight.

His determination was felt through all the Jumpers, and Dirk smiled. It was evident in his face that they were all happy to take down Fuse, in different manners, but still take him down for Dixie and the safety of the Cartoon Network society.

Jack closed his eyes and let his head rest against the wall.

He heard the soft whisper and smiled to himself. "Are you tired of fighting?"

"No," he said. He smiled outwardly. "You are still here, are you not?"

Jack rose to his feet. It was Dee Dee's voice. In the short two years since her death, she'd always been a lingering person from a time when peace was more of a vision that a word. But she was also the thing that bonded Jumpers to the law of renewal. She allowed them a passage back to life via Grim's portals.

"Dixie is still sick. But she does have a fighting chance if enough of their grit reaches her." Dee Dee smiled to Jack. "Are you tired of fighting?"

Jack looked down at his drawn blade. "Truth be told, I am tired of everything. Nothing mattered until she woke."

"Remember, there's more problems that solutions." Dee Dee smiled. "That's what she's proven to you, isn't it?"

Jack closed his eyes and nodded. "She has proved that we have got more Jumpers in danger, but they will all have a fighting chance. She and Dirk did not. But the courage she has shown will allow us to help those Jumpers in the first step of their journey." He looked up at the green sky. "If she wakes up, I will ask that she stays by my side."

"Ah, love."

Jack made a face before he peeked around. "As long as this plan works, there will be no danger of loss."

Dee Dee suddenly gasped and Jack looked back.

There was a green fog that was in a specific area that was moving fast. It's path was for Fuse and Dirk alongside a few other Jumpers. The mist had a thickness that caused a figure to seem more like a green shadow moving at lightning speed.

"It's-!"

The misty fog zipped right passed him and Jack felt the wind kick up and he blocked the force. As he turned his head to watch, he could've sworn he'd seen those piercing eyes dart to the side to look at him.

The fog made contact.


	14. Chapter 14: Air Support!

It dispersed to reveal Dixie.

Her body was covered with veins of slime. It steamed out of her mouth and there was a crystallized piece coming out of her left eye. She looked like a hybrid between some of the Fusions and the Jumpers. Her right hand was sharp and had a bird's claw shape. It was menacing and frighteningly close to being animal.

Fuse looked shocked.

Dixie just smirked and several voices escaped her lips. "You find us ugly and putrid, do you not?"

"No, I just find you an insult to my creatures."

Dixie's smile suddenly turned to a straight line and she looked sadly at Dirk. "We are sorry. She is losing. There is not enough will-power reaching her heart. But we could not sit still and wait for her to recover. This is our chance to fight back. She still fights on for you."

Dirk didn't show it, but his heart felt lighter and much more glad to know she was fighting it as much as she could. "Doesn't matter. She's fighting, that's all I care about."

"Then onwards and upwards is all we can do." Dixie suddenly brought her body back and she vanished into the fog. "We will not let them die. Too many have fallen to your putrid smell, Fuse. We will not let you take another."

Dirk made a quick prayer that she would still be in there before he backed off. "Pull back! Don't let the fog touch you!" He was turning to call out to Jack when he saw a horrific sight.

Jack was surrounded with several Jumpers who were returning to the nearest portal, almost five miles away. Jack's hair was coming lose from his styling. He shook his head at Dirk. "Do not stop! Push the assault! We must keep them from interfering with Dixie's mission!"

Dirk nodded. "Regroup!" He signaled for them to regroup to help box in some of the Fusions that were holding Five and One to one side as well as Jack against a ruin's wall. So many Jumpers clustered together and made it so the Fusions had to stand and fight or try to take their ally. "Don't let them leave. They have to stop regrouping to Fuse."

"RIGHT!" came a collective yell from all of the Jumpers.

Dee Dee smiled sadly. "You want to help, don't you?"

Ben shook his head. "All I can do is wait. The part of the plan that Dex and I have to deal with isn't here yet. Dixie just sped it along."

Dee Dee hovered near him. "So many Jumpers are down. So many will need air support to get back."

Ben's light bulb exploded. "MOJO!"

The monkey glared at him. "What?"

"Mojo, will you take some of your flyers to the portal? You and the KND can bring in support fast!"

Mojo scratched his chin. "Can we drop these flea bags?"

Ben nodded. "We just need them to be in and out as quickly as possible."

Mojo nodded. "I will do this. But not because it's convenient for you!"

Ben did the same with the KND operatives. "Now, we stand a chance."

Dee Dee giggled. "You're so quick." She leaned on his shoulder. "But how long before you have to help?"

Ben knew exactly what she was talking about.


End file.
